A Daughter's Tears
by Kayapride
Summary: ONE SHOT Bra gets into trouble. Will She be punished or can she melt a saiyans heart. I know summary sucks. Please r&r I don't own DBZ


A daughter's tears  
  
"It is so quiet when the kids are at school" Bulma told her husband, who was busy chowing down his second breakfast. "Umphf" came Vegeta's reply. He swallowed the rest of the food then went on "Yeh, unfortunately they both inherited that big mouth of yours." He smirked knowing that it made her angry when he told her she had a big mouth. She threw the dishcloth at him and answered. "Keep that up and you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight" Vegeta just smirked. Suddenly the phone rang. Bulma went to answer it "Moshi, Moshi" she greeted "Is this Bulma Briefs?" a voice came through "Yes, this is she" Bulma answered with a frown. "This is the principle of TINY TOTS pre-school" Bulma frowned even more because that's where Bra goes to school. "Yes, is something wrong?" Bulma asked fearing the worst. "Well, we'd like you and your husband to come see us right away" the principle paused then went on. "I don't know if you'll believe me but your daughter, Bra, was in a fight with a Fifth-grader Bulma almost fainted "What!!!!!!!" She yelled into the phone. Vegeta came to look what Bulma was yelling about. Bulma regained her composure and said that they'll be there in a few minutes. She hung up. "Well, what was all that yelling about?" Vegeta asked curiously. "That was TINY TOTS pre-school, they want us there immediately, Bra was in a fight with a Fifth-grader" Bulma answered, still in shock. Vegeta shocked at first smirked. "Well, what's wrong with that? She probably only defended herself, like I taught her" "Let's just go" Bulma sighed as she took out a capsule, went outside and threw it on the ground, releasing a car. On their way to school Bulma turned to Vegeta and said, "You really are a bad influence, Vegeta" "Oh really?" he gave her a funny look. Then got an idea and went on "At least I know she inherited one thing from me... and that is my strength and to think," Vegeta grinned evilly "Here I thought she just inherited your big mouth" Bulma turned red, but decided to ignore him, so instead she concentrated on the road.  
  
Meanwhile at the principle's office, Bra and the Fifth-grader waited for their parents. The Fifth-grader was pretty beaten up, while Bra just sat there with a scowl that would have made Vegeta very proud.  
  
Bulma came rushing in through the door, straight to Bra, where she hugged her daughter and then began scolding her. Vegeta came in after her with his usual 'Talk to me and you're dead' expression on his face. Next came the Fifth-grader's parents, his mom sobbing and his dad angry. They all sat down except Vegeta, who was anxious to get back to his training. The principle came in and sat down. "I'm glad you're all here" she started and looked at all of them. "Cut the crap and get to the point so I can get back to my training!" Vegeta barked. The principle jumped and so did every one else for that matter (except for Bulma and Bra, who was used to him) "Yes, uh, well..." the principle stammered "I called you all in to discuss what happened here at the school' although I do not have all the details yet." She took a breath, turned to Bulma and Vegeta and continued "I'm afraid to say that Mr Vegeta and Mrs Briefs, your daughter snuck out of the school and went to the primary school next door during break time, she then, for reasons unknown, went and started a fight with this boy here, who claims that he doesn't even know who she is" Vegeta was shocked even though he didn't show it. Bulma on the other hand did show how shocked she was. "What!!!" She yelled. She then turned to Bra "Is this true?" she asked. Bra bowed her head and answered "Yes" she was too afraid to look at her parents, especially Vegeta because he told her (with Bulma's influence of course) never to start a fight and she knew how much he hated it when he was disobeyed. The father of the Fifth-grader meanwhile was beginning to lose his temper and grabbed Vegeta by his shirt collar and started yelling at him. " DID YOU SEE WHAT THAT LITTLE MONSTER OF YOURS DID TO MY SON, WHAT IS SHE A MUTANT?!" Mistake. Vegeta calmly took the man and threw him across the room with ease. "My daughter is not a monster" he said coldly as he went to pick the man up and held him in the air "And she is not a mutant" Vegeta dropped the man to the ground, hard. "Besides" he smirked "She can't help it if you have a pathetic weakling for a son." And with that he took Bra by her arm and walked out, muttering something about missing his training just to listen to a bunch of weaklings. Bulma, who was still in shock, also got up and followed her husband, leaving the rest speechless.  
  
At home, Bra went to her room, while Vegeta and Bulma discussed what happened. They argued over the punishment. Vegeta wants to ground her for a few months since he can't fight it out of her like he does with Trunks and Bulma wants to make Bra do extra chores around the house. Finally they both decided that they should first listen to Bra's side of the story before deciding what her punishment should be. They called for her. She came into the study with her head hanging low. "Okay, honey" Bulma started. " Your Dad and I decided that before we punish you, we'd like to hear your side of the story" Vegeta turned towards Bra and said "Make no mistake, you will be punished" Bra swallowed hard. Bulma gave her husband a deadly look. He just shrugged and turned back to the window. Bra sighed "It's like this" She started "He annoyed me, I beat him up" Bulma was speechless, she was hoping for something a little different. Vegeta didn't know whether he should be angry or amused. She did disobey him but she also did what he probably would have done. "Go to you room" he said roughly, Bra nodded and went out. "Well..." Vegeta Turned to Bulma. "I don't know' Bulma sighed. "She did what you would have done and, well, we can't exactly punish her for following you example now can we?" Vegeta was about to argue but then realised, to his dismay, she was right. "So what are we going to do about her? She has to learn not to do it again in the future" he said Bulma furrowed her brow in concentration as she thought what Vegeta had said. Suddenly she knew the answer. Vegeta looked at her, knowing she had an answer even though she didn't say a thing. (It's the bonding thing) "Well, let's hear it" he said impatiently. Bulma turned to him. "I've been thinking..." Vegeta snorted "Really, is that what you did just now?" He slapped his forehead. "Silly me" he said sarcastically. Bulma glared at him. "Since she followed YOUR example, I think YOU should go and talk to her." "WHAT!!!!!" Vegeta yelled. "Why me. She's your daughter!" Bulma almost laughed at his horrified expression, then answered "Because 1. She is also your daughter, 2. She looks up to you and 3. If you don't I will take away all your meals plus all your other pleasures." Vegeta looked at her in disbelief. She was dead serious. Knowing better than to argue he sighed "What do I say to her?" he asked "Just tell her NICELY, that she shouldn't follow your example and go hit people just because they annoy her and then you tell her, again NICELY, that if it happens again she will be punished." She answered As she watched him leave she thought to herself. "That was fun" and chuckled.  
  
Bra was lying on her bed thinking about how she was going to be punished when Vegeta came into her room. He had he usual scowl, which didn't do anything to reassure her. She sat up and hugged her knees. "Am I in trouble?" She asked him in a tiny voice "Yes, you are in big trouble" Vegeta answered her, his rough voice scaring her a little. Tears filled her eyes as she asked the next question. "Am I going to be punished?" Vegeta looked at her, his scowling turning deeper. "No, but if you do it again, there will really be trouble and I will be the one who will punish you and you tears won't work on me, got it?" She nodded "Good" Vegeta got up to leave but Bra called him back "Daddy?" He stopped "Are you mad at me?" she asked in a whimpering voice. Vegeta turned to her and answered "Yes, I am, I'm also disappointed, I didn't expect this from you" Tears started to run down her cheeks, making Vegeta's heart melt a little. Bra looked at him with Bulma's eyes "Do you still love me?" she whispered. Vegeta's face softened as his heart melts completely. He went to Bra and took her into his arms. "I will always love you," he said. Bra smiled and hugged him. "I love you to Daddy" Vegeta grinned as he thought." A daughters tears can melt even the heart of one of the strongest warriors." "Good" he answered her then lifted her up on his shoulders. "Let's get something to eat" "Yeh," she giggled. "I'm hungry!"  
  
So Father and Daughter went of together to get some lunch.  
  
The end.  
  
This is dedicated to Chantelle (Goku), Hannelie (Trunks) and Retha (Vegeta) who motivated me to write this and all my other stories. Thanx!  
  
Lizaan (Krillin) 


End file.
